Suikoden II: Character Poems
by Foregiver-Sign
Summary: Hey, ok...so I know it's been done, but I just feel like writing these! Please R&R! If you want a certain character done, put a review in and I'll try ^_^. A LOT OF CHARACTERS ADDED!!!!
1. Hero

Disclaimer: All the normal stuff ^_^, I don't own any of the Suikoden II characters or any of the Suikoden characters anyway.

These are some poems about the characters of Suikoden II. I played Suikoden I a REALLY long time ago, so I kind of forgot the characters…so maybe when it comes back to me, and if people like this poem stuff, I'll write about that…but until then, this is all an experiment. I don't even know whether it'll come out right on the site.

**Hero:**

They say I was meant to be here

They say I was meant to fight

They say I was meant to lead their people

In the rage of war

But is this really what I'm for

Is this what I really want?

Or do I want to hide and run

Is this what I see inside?

I can't go back now

I must stay to fight

I cannot let these people down

For them

I am

Hope

****


	2. Luca Blight

**Luca Blight:**

****

Blood

Death

It's what I live around

War

Fighting

It's what I live to do

State pigs

I will make sure I kill

Every last

One of them

Highland

Is the only kingdom

Fit

To rule


	3. Apple

**Apple:**

****

I've always been second class

Always under someone

But I don't mind

As long as I have a chance

To do what I can

I realize that my choices

Govern many lives

But someone's got to stand up

Do it

Right?

What was I thinking?

When I picked that card

Fire

Shu

I'll never be as good as you

But I'll always try


	4. Eilie

**Eilie:**

****

Gypsy life

That's the way I lived

Until the war intervened

Until I met

One boy

That changed my life

I've lived life on the road

Never staying in one place long

In fact

This is the longest

I've stayed anywhere

I'd like to call it home

I've staked my life on knives

Many others' lives depend on my skill

Maybe now

I'll have a chance

To use my skill

To end the suffering

Of the people


	5. Flik

**Flik:**

****

In previous wars

You've fought

Blue cape

Blue bandana

Lightning speed

Kind heart

It's no wonder

They call you

Blue Lightning Flik

True of heart

Full of courage


	6. Viktor

**Viktor:**

****

A giant

Grungy look

Bear?

But you're not

Look past the outside

See deep inside

That you're really kind

Look inside

And you'll see…

Viktor


	7. Miklotov

**Miklotov:**

****

My friend

Camus

I am a gentleman

Or so people tell me

Against Luca Blight

Is the path I take

Lord Garudo,

A betrayal to his lord

The worst shame

But I can take it

"I'm a human first and a knight second"

So I give myself to you

Lord Suidoken

Miklotov

Of the Blue Matilda Knights


	8. Camus

**Camus:**

****

A true gentleman

Raised by the best

Learning

Fighting

Growing

With the Matilda Knights

You've worked your way up

Leader of the Red Knights

But

Is there something more

You want?


	9. Shu

**Shu:**

****

"Everything depends on you."

Or

So they always say

Many lives are lost with me

Many lives are saved

I make the plans

I order the troops

I govern the lives

Of many

A strategist

I am


	10. Mukumuku

**Mukumuku:**

****

I'm a SQUIRELL!

A flying one too!

I wear a red cape!

I follow the war!

Yet no one can understand

What I say!

I say "Muku"!

And I say it again!

That's my name!

Mukumuku!!!


	11. Kinnison

**Kinnison:**

****

I hunted

For a living

With my dog, Shiro

We walked through the woods

Now,

I chose to follow a boy

No,

A man

Who showed great courage

Who showed he would bring peace

To this land

Maybe I'll return one day

To the woods

But if I don't fight

There will be no woods

To go back to


	12. Annalee

**Annalee: (sorry if I spelt the name wrong)**

****

I do not fight

I only sing

Hoping

To ease peoples' pain

With my friends

We make music

To sing throughout the land

To ease peoples' fear

Of the rages of war

To keep their minds away

From the horror of battle


	13. Alex

**Alex:**

****

I spent my life searching

For the treasure

The ultimate treasure

Of the Sindar people

But

I find

That the greatest treasure

Is my wife

Is my child


	14. Rikimaru

**Rikimaru:**

****

I eat

And I eat

I eat

To make a "tab"

But then

I can't pay!!!

No money…OOPS…

Somebody save me

I don't want

Kitchen duty

For 30 years…


	15. Shiro

**Shiro:**

****

Woof!

Bark!

Growl!

I stand by my master's side

Through anything

I am

Faithful

To the very end

White as snow

Swift as wind


	16. Culgan

**Culgan:**

****

Perhaps I'm misunderstood

As a Highland official

Everyone in the State thinks I'm bad

I'm only doing what

I believe is right

Is that so different?

Is that so wrong?

I'm hoping

That when the war is through

It won't matter

Who is who

That we'll all

Be able

To live

Together


	17. SeeD

**SeeD:**

****

I'm not as good

As you,

Culgan

I'm always ready

For the heat

And the rage

Of battle

I'm always thinking

Of how to destroy the enemy

But…

I'm beginning to see

Am I really right?

Am I doing what's right for both sides?

This war…

Is it just?


	18. Jowy

**Jowy:**

****

It's been so long

I can remember the days

When

You and I, and Nanami

Would play

Without a care in the world

But that's all changed now

Hasn't it?

All the children,

Like we were

Cannot go out to play

In this world anymore

That's why I'm fighting

I'm fighting to make sure

That no one

Is ever hurt

Like Pilika again

Am I doing the right thing?

I believe so.

I have no regrets

Are you doing

The right thing

My friend?


	19. Millie

**Millie:**

****

Bonaparte

That's my pet

That's all people think I care about

But that's not only it

I care about other things

Other people

If I don't help

To fight

There will be

No home

For Bonaparte

No home

For anyone

That's why I'm here

That's why I fight

Take me along!

I'll show you what I can do!


	20. Leona

**Leona:**

****

I've seen plenty of lunatics

Drunkards

Crazy men

But I've never seen anyone

Like Viktor

Or Flik

Before

Mercs, people say they are

"They'll never die for the State, they just want

  to get paid"

But I don't believe that's true

I've seen them

For who they are,

They're great men

They'll die

For what they believe in

But that's just me

Just the point of view

Of a tavern worker


	21. Doctor Huan

**Doctor Huan:**

****

I do my best

I try to save lives

When a doctor isn't busy

Times are good

But

I am loaded

Things aren't going too well

No matter what I do

It never seems like enough

Sometimes

It's like I fail

Fail in life, to save a life

It happens to be the life

Of a doctor


	22. Bolgan

**Bolgan:**

****

Me Bolgan!

Me fight!

Me fight good!

I go school!

I learn!

I like Pilika

Where she went?

Where she go?


	23. Tuta

**Tuta:**

****

I help Doctor Huan!

He says I'm ready

To really help people

I'm not sure

I'm always wanting

To go somewhere

On an adventure

Am I really

Ready?


	24. Rina

**Rina:**

****

My sister, Eillie,

My friend, Bolgan,

We've been friends

For long

We've traveled the lands

We've seen everything

So I guess we'll stay

We'll help in the fight

We'll be a part of history

But…it's because I know

You really like him

Don't you Eillie?

I know ^_^


End file.
